1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antihypertensive and antiallergic compounds, and more particularly to isobenzofuranones, to a method of preparing these compounds, and to their use in the treatment of hypertension and allergic conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amine compounds are already known in the prior art. These include compounds having the general structrure: ##STR2## which have been described in French Pat. No. 81 20563 of Nov. 3, 1981. These compounds however, due to presence of a --CH.dbd.N-- imine bond in their structure, are significantly unstable in an acidic medium. A need, therefore, continues to exist for compounds having improved stability, useful for the treatment of hypertension and allergic conditions.